


of snakes and stars

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Documentaries, Fluff, Kissing, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Television Watching, The noodle does a blep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blepping, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan and Deceit have a date.





	of snakes and stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's my 100th fic

An inexplicable burst of anxiety wells up as Deceit straightens the cushions on the yellow-brocade sofa in his room for the _nth_ time, making sure each one is perfectly aligned. The TV is fixed from the last time Wrath accidentally put a fist through it, and he's lined up every snack he can think of on the narrow coffee table, from pretzels and popcorn to cheese on crackers and chocolate chunk cookies. There are two blankets folded to the side, and he has two documentaries already queued up. One on snakes and one on the stars.

All that's left is Logan. Deceit frowns, chewing on his bottom lip, as he looks down at his outfit. It is his standard one, hat and capelet and gloves, but it feels too formal, so he snaps himself into a yellow, snake-patterned sweater and sweat pants. Halloween socks adorn his feet, despite it being September. Too informal now? He frets, tossing his hat to one side and letting his unruly hair spring free. It is even more riotous than normal, having spent so long under his hat today, and he spends a few futile moments trying to smooth it back, before he hears a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" He calls, willing the wobble out of his voice. When he opens the door, Logan is there on the other side, and all his words dry up, sticking in his throat. Logan looks _magnificent_. He's still wearing his usual outfit, but he's traded his tie for a space-patterned one, constellations and planets free-floating in dark navy. 

"Come in," Deceit finally croaks, stepping aside and allowing Logan entry. He slams the door behind him as soon as his heels have made it through, locking the door with every lock he can imagine to conjure up. If Remus tries to ruin this, he swears-

"Are you all right?" Logan asks, looking concerned. "You seem...flustered."

"Fine," Deceit lies. "Sit?" Logan looks at the cozy TV set up with what looks like admiration as he settles down onto the sofa.

"Dee, you went to so much effort for me," Logan says, touched. "Thank you. All of my favorites and everything."

"And instead of Disney, documentaries!" Deceit says, retrieving the remote. "I uh, I thought you might like to see one on snakes. And one on space. Is that- is that all right?" Logan smiles slowly. It's brilliant, lighting up the room.

"Of course it is," Logan says. "That sounds wonderful." Deceit manages to sit down next to Logan, all too aware of his boyfriend's body heat. Logan looks down, then slips an arm around Deceit's shoulders, pulling him into that blissful warmth. Deceit soaks in it for several glorious moments, his tongue unconsciously sticking out in a small but definite blep.

"You are so cute when you do that," Logan says. Deceit opens his eyes, reddening when he realizes his tongue is sticking out. 

"You don't have to put it back in," Logan is quick to reassure him. "I like it."

"Well, in that case," Deceit hisses, letting out a content sigh as he turns the TV on, starting the snake documentary. The others would be bored out of their minds, although he thinks Virgil might find the narration soothing. Logan, on the other hand, watches with rapt attention, absently carding his fingers through Deceit's hair. Occasionally, he repeats one of the facts mentioned in the video, albeit at lower volume, as if he is trying to store it in his memory. It's adorable and Deceit finds his eyelids growing heavy, nestled as tightly as he is against Logan's side. 

"That was wonderful," Logan says, as the credits roll. "Hognose snakes are far more interesting than I had previously given them credit. Thank you, Dee." He leans down and kisses Deceit on the nose. Deceit wonders if it is possible to die from being _too_ much in love.

"Now for the stars," Deceit murmurs. If he thought Logan was interesting to watch before, he is so much more engrossed now. Not for the first time, Deceit thinks that he has to encourage Thomas to take an Astronomy class. If nothing else to put that look in Logan's eyes again. They shine with more stars than the sky could ever hope to match.

"I love you," he murmurs, without thought. Logan glances down at him, a soft, sweet smile spreading across his face.

"I love you, too, stardust," Logan says, and presses a kiss to his hair.


End file.
